The Crossing
by Arcane Caster
Summary: Kaylin York, Substitute Soulreaper captain, and Roxie Curtis, The Silver Alchemist, befriend the mysterious Ryou Bakura, the wielder of the Millennium Ring.


The Crossing  
><strong>Arcane Caster<strong>

Kaylin York- The Hero of the Villain  
>It all started with the dream. Kaylin saw an Ancient Egyptian city in flames. A fog of dark shadow stood in front of her. She didn't know where she was, but it all seemed so familiar. Then she heard a cruel laugh that sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't see who it belonged to, so she put her hand on her waist where her sword usually was. She scowled when she noticed it wasn't there. The mysterious male voice that came from the darkened fog said, amused, "Looking for your weapon? Well, it's locked away where you can't get it!" He chuckled menacingly. "Why don't you just give up? My weaker self already has!" The man laughed from inside the dark, giving Kaylin chills. "How about this? I'll let you hear his voice again!" He changed his voice to the voice of fellow student from school. One of Kaylin's best friends. "Kaylin! Help me! Don't let me down! Before it's too late!" Then that terrible laugh chimed in again. "I just love toying with you!" the evil voice said. "What did you do to him! Where is he!" Kaylin snapped. The man laughed once more. "He's in the shadows! You'll never find him." Kaylin stood up in her anger. "I'll find him if it's the last thing I do! I WILL FIND HIM!" The voice was silent for a couple seconds, and then finally said, "Fine. I'll show you what he has become." Kaylin froze. She almost ran into the shadows. "<em>I finally <em>_get to see him again!_"

Kaylin woke up sweating. She is one of the first substitute captains of the Soul Society. Head Captain Yammato was killed in battle by the new Head Captain's inner demon, Armatine Kalyptine. Jonathan York, Kaylin's brother, is the new Head Captain. Kaylin replaced Aizen as Captain of Squad 5, Jared York, Kaylin's other brother, took on Squad 9, and Lori Umbanhower, the 3 siblings' childhood friend, took over Squad 3. "GRAAAAAH!" she cried out in frustration. Someone was pounding on the door! She yanked it open to see Byakuya Kuchki, Captain of Squad 6. Kaylin, surprised, started fixing her ruffled red hair. Captain Kuchki was a tall slender man, with a usual emotionless blank look. "You have been selected to go to the human world. Report to the Senkaimon immediately." he said in his regular monotone voice. "Yes sir!" Kaylin exclaimed, a little too loudly. Captain Kuchki shut the door, and Kaylin quickly got ready. She didn't need to pack because she already had food and clothing at home.

She arrived at the Senkaimon with her Zampaktou, Lady of the Galestorm. Lady of the Galestorm could block all attacks, whether they were from another Soulreaper or Hollow, or if it was from a physical being. Several of her squad members were there,including her lieutenant, Momo Hinamori. The Senkaimon opened, and they ran in.

Kaylin was afraid the city might be burning, like in her dream. "_Snap out of it. It was a dream. It was _fake_!_" she told herself. What was she afraid of? She stopped thinking when of her fellow Soulreapers cried out, "There's the exit! Full speed ahead!" Kaylin picked up speed and burst into the human world. The city was fine. No flames, no evil voice, and she was also armed with her sword. "_Everything's good. Nothing's happening, nothing to worry about._"She thought. "Captain! We should split up! You can report to your human world duties and we'll patrol the area!" Momo shouted. "Yeah yeah! By the way, it's called school!" Kaylin yelled back. And with that, she flashstepped to her home.

Her artificial soul occupied her human body, and was currently reading a comic book. "Oh! You're back! Hi." she said. Kaylin kept an artificial soul to avoid making up school work if she was gone for long periods of time, and to prevent her family going into hysteria. Kaylin switched places with the soul and stored it in a small green pill. Putting it in her pocket she sighed," Glad to be back…" It was the near end of the last day of Fall Break, so Kaylin  
>decided to find her best friend, Roxie Curtis. Roxie was could see Soulreapers, Hollows, and Sprits of the sort. She was also an alchemist, and very skilled with guns. She was Kaylin's best friend and her partner in combat. Kaylin arrived at the home and knocked politely on the door. "<em>I hope she's there…. That dream freaked me out. I hope he's okay.<em>" The door swung open and Kaylin sighed with relief. Roxie was a bit taller than her, had red eyes, and waist length dark brown hair. Her right arm was made of metal, and so was her left leg. She had it built when she lost them in an accident. She smiled and said, "Hey! So, you're back from the Soul Society!" Kaylin walked in the house and went up stairs to Roxie's room. "So, what's up?" Roxie asked. "I had a weird dream… Has Ryou been at school lately?" Kaylin said. "Yeah, but he's been acting strange. He's been all quiet, barely talking to me or answering questions in class. He's usually one of the kids that always has an answer!" Roxie mentioned. Kaylin looked at her with a concerned glance. "Well, this dream really freaked me out. I was in this burning Egyptian city, and there was a voice that came from this big wall of foggy shadow. It impersonated Ryou and it scared me." She shuddered, remembering how much the dream had scared her. Roxie nodded and said, "We can keep an eye on him if it's that important. Anyways, it's almost 6… you should leave." Kaylin sighed and said dazed, "Mm'k…" She left, thinking as she walked down the side walk. "_Why is Ryou acting so strange? What was the point of that dream?_" While she pondering these questions, she wasn't paying any attention to where she was walking. Sure enough, she bumped into someone. "Hey buddy, watch where you're go-!" she started, but then she saw who she was talking to. It was Ryou Bakura, the very person Kaylin wanted to see safe. He had long white fluffy hair, big brown soft eyes, and a worried expression instead of his usual warm smile. He looked at her in surprise. "Oh! Kaylin! Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going." he said with his slight British accent. He was wearing a blue and white T-shirt, with a light short sleeve sky blue over jacket. His jeans hung over his sneakers a small bit, giving him a childish look. "How's it going, Ryou, what's going on?" Kaylin asked. "I'm fine… Nothing's happening.", he murmured, then he walked past her, clutching his books to his chest tightly as if he was hiding something…

Kaylin started toward her room, but her mother asked her if she wanted dinner. She rejected it and went to her room. "Goodnight!" she called out. All she wanted to do was sleep. As she turned out the light, she felt an icy cold feeling creep down her back. "This isn't going to be good, I can tell…." she murmured as she got under the covers.

Kaylin found herself in the burning city, this time in chains. "_Ooohhh! This_ _guy's gonna get it tonight! This one's for trying to twist my emotions with Ryou's voice!_" she thought with rage. She was thirsty for vengeance. She defiantly didn't like when people messed with her emotions, especially when it came to her friends. So many people had tried this game with her, and most of the time, it just got her stressed. "WHERE ARE YOU!" she yelled at the shadows. An evil chuckle came from the fog. "Feisty, Feisty, even when you're tied up! I like that in my toys." he said. He laughed that horrible laugh. "Is that so? Then you're going to like this toy!" she taunted sharply, trying to anger the voice. The wind picked up, blowing flames around her angrily. She was going to find who the mastermind behind that veil of shadows was. She was going to plunge into the shadows and fight him, prevailing in victory or facing death! She was sick and tired of this mind game! "Oh? You want to find me in my realm! Fine!" the voice said, as if he had heard her thoughts. The chains broke and she stood up. "I'll even give your weapon!" As he said this, Lady of the Galestorm appeared in Kaylin's hand. "_Not exactly how I wanted it, but mission accomplished! He played right in my hands…. Surprisingly._" she thought. She ran into the shadows, braced for the worst.

Everything was pitch black and silent, but she could herself and her sword perfectly fine. "Welcome to the Shadowrealm!" said the still unsighted voice. "Show yourself! I'm just yearning to meet you!" she shouted, holding up her sword, ready to strike. Then, she was surprised by all imagination. Who walked out of the shadows was Ryou! But… it wasn't Ryou. It was an eviler version of him. His hair was spikier, his eyes were sharp and cold and his smile had been replaced with a sadistic grin."R-Ryou!" she exclaimed. He bent close to her face, scaring her. "Guess again!" he said with the voice she had been hearing in her dreams, leaning back away from her. He laughed cruelly, and Kaylin tensed up. "W…who are you!" she shouted. The imposter's grin turned into an angry scowl. "I am a thief, and a collector of souls! I have no name!" he snapped at her. Kaylin got herself together and said firmly, "Fine, Grumpy! It doesn't matter anyways, just get out of my head, or fight me!" Then, the thief smiled slyly. "All right then. I'll choose the 2nd choice!" he said. A wicked black katana appeared in his hand. It had a guard that seemed to wrap around the hilt like poisonous ivy. Kaylin knew that she had seen that sword before. "_Is that….? No it couldn't be._" she thought. Then, she saw him run at her, swinging his sword. "Prepare to die!" he yelled.

Kaylin heard a rough banging on her door. Once again, she had been interrupted by someone! "Wake up sleepy head! It's not Fall Break anymore ya know!" Roxie shouted from outside her bedroom door. "Roxie! I was having a good…. nightmare or something." Kaylin called back. She smiled at how stupid she sounded. "Just stop blabbing and get dressed!" Roxie said. Kaylin got ready and walked out the door.

"Roxie, I had another dream. And it's serious…" Kaylin said. She started to explain her dream. "Wow… You owe me!" Roxie told her when she finished. "And why would that be?" Kaylin inquired. "Because, I woke you up before you got killed. Bakura sounded like he was really strong there." Roxie replied. "Why did you call him by Ryou's last name?" Kaylin asked. "It's how we can tell the difference between the two." Roxie said as they arrived at school.

Kaylin quickly got her books and rushed to class, sitting right as the bell rang. She scanned the crowd frantically, looking for Ryou. Then, she spotted the unmistakable fluffy white top of his head. "_Look up… please! I want to make sure it's really you._" Kaylin thought. Even with her silent pleading, he didn't even glance at her. Felling sorrow, Kaylin returned to her work…

Finally, the bell rang. Kaylin immediately walked up to Ryou and said happily, "Hey! What's up Ryou?" He turned around, and Kaylin became relieved for the first time that morning. She saw his big brown eyes, looking at her with a warm light. He was a bit startled, but got a hold of himself quickly. "Nothing.", he murmured, and then he hurried away.

After school, Kaylin went to Roxie's house. When they got to Roxie's bedroom, Kaylin started telling her about her day. They exchanged how they did on the day's assignments, and then Kaylin mentioned how Ryou had said on mere word compared to their daily conversations. "Look! Stop worrying about Ryou, alright? He's probably just going through something or another right now, and you keep having these because you keep worrying about him!", Roxie said. "You know what? You're probably right! And you know what else? I'm going to call him right now!" And with that, she picked up the phone and dialed Ryou's number. "Hello? Hey Ryou! Wanna come over? … I'm at Roxie's….. Yes, Roxie's here! … No? Why not? …. Please? …. PLEASE? Yay! See you in a bit!" Kaylin hung and waited for him to get there. When she heard a polite knock on the front door, she raced down and yanked the door open. "Hello! How are you?" Ryou said smiling. Kaylin said she was fine and lead him upstairs. "Hey Ryou!" Roxie exclaimed. Ryou waved and plopped down on the couch. They hung out for a couple hours, joking around, and Roxie made mini fireworks with alchemy. After they calmed down, Ryou pulled something out from under his shirt, suddenly frowning. It was a necklace! It was a golden round ring with 5 points on the edges, and a triangle in the middle. On the center of the triangle was an Egyptian eye symbol. "I'm sorry…" he said while a tear rolled down his face. The necklace started to glow with a golden light, and then a flash blinded them all.

When Kaylin regained her sight, she heard the cold laughter that she recognized from her dreams. "YOU!" she shouted in disgust. Roxie eyes widen with surprise. All the features were the same from Kaylin's dream. The cold eyes, the hair, and the cruel smile. "Ah! Hello again. It's nice to get out of that cursed necklace!" Evil Bakura said. "Where is he! What did you do to him! Why are you here!" Kaylin screamed. Bakura laughed. "Haven't I've told you? Do you not remember your dreams? HE SUBMITTED!" he exclaimed. Kaylin couldn't take this anymore without doing anything about it. She took out the small green pill of her artificial soul and popped it in her mouth. Separating from her body, her white captain's jacket flowed behind her. "What are your orders captain?" her human self asked. "Just go home. Sit on my bed and stare at something." she said coldly. Herself ran down the stairs quickly, and Kaylin faced Bakura. "A Soulreaper? Oh, I have so much to do, and you've just added onto my burdens!" he said sarcastically, "You'll just be a small job though!" Kaylin scowled and suddenly a ball of fire went past her. It missed Bakura, but singed his hair a little bit, hitting the wall and disappearing. Roxie had started to perform flame alchemy! She shot a huge blaze of flame towards Bakura. As it came towards him, Kaylin quickly realized something. She jumped in front of him, blocking the flames with the back of her blade. "Lady of the Galestorm! Blow it away!" she chanted, releasing her sword. The sword transformed into a small swirling tornado attached to the hilt, with blades in the winds. The flame extinguished, and Roxie stopped immediately. "What are you doing! He's the enemy!" she shouted. "He may be, but it's still Ryou's body! If you kill him, you'll kill Ryou!" Kaylin said. Roxie nodded, but suddenly collapsed. Kaylin rushed to her side and sheathed her sword. "What's wrong!" she exclaimed. "Flame alchemy….. it takes a lot of energy…." Roxie murmured, and then she passed out. Kaylin heard laughing behind her, and she filled up with rage. She set Roxie gently on her bed and turned around. "That's it! How pathetic! She can't even do flame alchemy that basic without passing out! Ha!" Bakura taunted. "At least I don't have to use an innocent child to exist!" Kaylin retorted angrily. Bakura smiled turned into a hostile frown. "How dare you! Once I get my sword back…. Once I get it you'll pay!" he yelled with fury. He started backing towards the open window and put his foot on the sill. "What are you doing!" Kaylin shouted, suddenly worried. He smiled a leaned back, falling out of the window. "NO!" Kaylin screamed. But then he disappeared. Not like he should though…. It was like he just was blown away like a wisp of smoke. "_He flashstepped! No, he couldn't have… That's impossible! Only Soulreapers can do that…._" Kaylin wondered. Well, however he escaped, she needed to find him, and FAST. And Kaylin knew just how to do it. She had to save Ryou from himself!

**End of chapter 1!**

Kaylin York  
>, the Hero of the Villain!<p>

* * *

><p>No copyright was intended in this story... No sue!<p> 


End file.
